


Go to Town

by Writer_Markilyn



Series: Their Paradise [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, He lives happily ever after on an island with Thomas and they get married, It gets very intense and im sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Newt loves Thomas very much, Not Canon Compliant, Post-The Death Cure, Power bottom!Newt, Smut, So much kissing, Thomas is going to send Newt into an early grave if he doesn't stop being a dumbass, Thomas loves Newt very much, Top!Thomas, We don't talk about the real ending of Newt, literally Newtmas kiss for every star in the damn sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: Part 3 of "Their Paradise"Thomas went on a month long trip back to the ruined lands of the Last City to see if he and his crew of explores could salvage anything of use or save any people, if there are any left, he of course returns to the island and enjoys every moment of being back.A/N It doesn't focus on his adventure, as it circles around the after effects of his choices, but really, he can't complain.





	Go to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooooo, boooooooy....
> 
> Well, lemme know what ya'll think bc wow, I have not written smut in a v long time and I'm not good at it in the first place, as I'm prudish and two, not very fond of dicks...or sex in general lmao
> 
> Credit to this title goes to the song "Go To Town" by Doja Cat, which I listened to on repeat for the less emotional and more physical parts.

Thomas woke slowly, the soft bed under him shaped to him, he was comfortable, even though he was shirtless and the duvet was halfway down his back, barely covering his backside, but the hut warm due to the heat of the summer and because his bed partner was curled up next to him.

He was on his front, while Newt was curled up on his side; Newt was awake, or least somewhat in the conscious world, due to the ticklish sensation of Newt’s slender fingers skating across his back absentmindedly.

“Tommy?” Newt murmured, his voice just a hushed whisper that nearly blended with the gentle sound of crashing waves on the shore.  He pressed a tender kiss to Thomas’ shoulder blade, “Have you woken?”

Thomas hummed in reply, eyes half-lidded and he was very much wanting to drift back to sleep after returning back to the island after a month of being away.  He returned back to Newt late the previous night, barely able to wrap his partner into a hug and drop a kiss onto him before he was falling face first onto their bed.

He had been exhausted; he never slept more than an hour once he left the island, to sail his crew of explorers back to the land WICKED once claimed, to see if that side had changed any, to see if there were any survivors who needed help, and they stayed there for a month, picking through ruins, the only difference being of that land was that it was no longer burning with the kingdom nestled in the middle of it all, no, those buildings were nothing but mounds of rubble by this point.

Cranks still ran by them, trying to hurt Thomas and his group, but they easily took the Flare hosts down and continued their journey, Thomas had been grateful he made Newt stay home, Newt wasn’t immune, he had been given the cure to reverse the disease that ran his veins black, but it did not prevent any future chances of getting it once again.

He was starting to doze off again from the gentle touches his partner gave him, so Thomas rolled onto his back to encase Newt in his arms, he kissed Newt’s cheeks and forehead, grumbled a good morning, and let Newt squirm free.

“How was it?” Newt nervously bit at his bottom lip, not for sure this was meant for a morning conversation, when Thomas could only blink sleepily at their wooden ceiling of their hut.  He stroked Thomas’ stubbly cheek with his thumb soothingly, “That bad?” he pressed when he saw his partner’s lips thin in answer.

“There was nothing left there, Newt,” Thomas whispered.  “We went there for nothing…it’s crawling with Cranks, the people who managed to find, which was slim to none, they were set on staying in the ruins, some were infected, Minho and I tried to bribe them to come with us, to get cured, to give them new lives, but they refused,” he exhaled through his nose and looked over to Newt.  “They were all so scared and hopeless and even when we tried, they wanted nothing to do with us.”

“You can’t save everyone, Tommy,” Newt retorted softly, pinching Thomas’ cheek lightly, who squinted at him and rolled them both over, tangling them in the blanket, while Thomas rested slightly on top of Newt and peppered chaste kisses down Newt’s pale throat.

“Brenda said that same thing to me,” Thomas murmured.  “A long time ago, in the chapel, when we had brought Teresa for interrogation,” he continued; the deceased girl was nothing but a distant memory, her death didn’t hurt as much now.  He couldn’t believe that they had been living on their island for almost two years now, but he still counted each day as a blessed one, and he would until he died.

Newt squirmed a little from being squished and lightly pushed at Thomas until he slid off to lie on his side next to him.  Newt traced the darkened skin under Thomas’ eyes, “She’s right, you know; you can’t save everyone, you can only give all you got and accept that your all isn’t enough sometimes.”

“It helped me save you,” Thomas said quietly. 

“You pushed more than you had,” Newt poked his nose.  “Nearly got you killed that’s what.”

“I’m not fighting you on this, it’s a buried argument that will remain buried forever,” Thomas said firmly.  He still brought Newt close and kissed him slowly, sliding his fingers into Newt’s ruffled hair; he felt Newt exhale and relax against him before roughly pulling himself away and Thomas could only make a questionable sound.

Newt glared at Thomas, “I’m still angry with you,” he said, tone a little cold.  He pushed himself up until he was sat up to properly glare down at his partner, who gave him a worried expression, “I didn’t want you to go if I couldn’t go with you.”

“Newt, I wasn’t going to send Minho, Gally, and the rest of our group of four alone out there,” Thomas reminded, struggling to keep his own tone from sounding harsh.  “I certainly wasn’t going to let you go out because I know the virus is airborne there, it can’t reach us here, and my crew are immune, I wasn’t going to endanger you!” his voice had risen by that point.

“You were gone for a _month_ , Thomas,” Newt’s voice trembled and he shakily inhale and tried to control himself.  “I thought I had lost you.”  He hadn’t cried when he watched Thomas go off on his stupid, life risking adventure with two of his closest friends, he might had teared up when Jorge, Brenda, and Frypan gave him sympathetic looks as the days went by with nothing come from Thomas’ end, the cruise ship’s radio just wouldn’t connect to the one they took from the shipyard. 

He did cry a couple weeks later when he saw Vince one early morning, standing on the beach next to the stone plaque, gently tracing the letters of Mary’s name, Newt had quickly rushed away from the scene and buried himself in his and Thomas’ hut and clutching the new engagement cord Thomas made him a couple weeks before he left; he didn’t want to become Vince.  Newt had thought that last part selfishly, he wouldn’t had continued his life if Thomas was gone from it, there would be no purpose for him.

Newt loved his friends, he truly did, he continued to make new memories with them, growing stronger bonds with them, and enjoyed every moment with them, but they weren’t Thomas.  He couldn’t see himself waking up alone without having Thomas at his side, couldn’t see himself going on a day without kissing the dorky grin off his face, not holding his hand, not having him alone, sharing worries or venting off about a bad day, he couldn’t live if it meant that Thomas wouldn’t be there to soothe those worries to kiss him until anger was the last thing on his mind; Newt could not survive without Thomas, as they had literally watched the world end together and started a whole new life together.

Thomas _was_ Newt’s life and vice versa.

“I’m here,” Thomas whispered, eyes watering to see such distraught expression on Newt’s face; he hadn’t witnessed this emotion on him in what felt like forever.  He sat up, pulling Newt into his arms, he felt the shuddery exhale on his shoulder, Newt’s body trembling against him and all he could do was hold him tight and whisper reassurances to his most precious person, who held onto Thomas like he was a lifeline, fingernails digging into Thomas’s bare skin, not clawing, but anchoring him to Newt.

“I know you said that you’d be gone for a month, but it felt like you had been gone longer than that,” Newt whispered into Thomas’ skin of his neck.  “The days just blurred together and suddenly our island was another Maze, I was trapped and I couldn’t get out to find you.”

Thomas squeezed Newt a little tighter, “I’m so sorry,” he croaked and buried his face into Newt’s hair; it was a little longer than what Newt kept it, but Thomas figured he didn’t pay much attention to it if he had been fretting every day about Thomas and their friends.

Newt shakily exhaled and tangled his fingers into Thomas’ thick hair, he rested his chin over Thomas’ shoulder and tilted his head slightly to nuzzle against his partner, “I knew you’d come back to me, but I was still so afraid.  I trust you with every fiber of my being, Tommy, but I worried that our luck ran out and I was going to lose you and never know, until I just gave up,” he tightened his hold around Thomas.  “I wouldn’t give up,” he corrected himself sternly, “I wouldn’t give up hope even if I died.”

The Runner cupped the back of Newt’s head and gently tugged him back until they were looking at each other, he swallowed uneasily to see the redness of Newt’s eyes, his cheeks were a little blotchy, but Thomas still thought he looked stunning, “I’ll never leave you, Newt.  I’ll always find my way back to you, because I love you,” Thomas swore.  He rolled them until Newt was on his back again and kissed Newt before he could protest, he used one arm to keep himself braced so he wouldn’t press all his weight onto his partner, while his free hand soothingly ran up the column of Newt’s neck to cup his jaw.

Newt didn’t put up a fight of staying angry, as he was touch deprived of Thomas and kept his fingers ensnared in Thomas’ hair, while they kissed almost too aggressively with desperation.  He wrapped his left leg around Thomas’ slim waist, trying to pull Thomas flat against him, but that only made his lover shift to his knees between Newt’s legs, and he grumbled at the fact of not getting what he wanted.

“Don’t want to crush you,” Thomas murmured between kisses, he rocked forward when Newt just grumbled and squeezed his knees into Thomas’ sides.  He shut his eyes at the friction and could feel Newt pushing up against him.

“Sit,” Newt demanded, pushing himself up until Thomas obeyed and he settled in the Runner’s lap, his legs tight around Thomas’ waist, their lips still pressed together, a slow slide of tongues, he rolled his hips a little and immediately felt Thomas’ hands squeezing his hips.  He grounded his hips down again and this earned a stuttered breath from Thomas and Newt’s grin was practically devilish, he went to push Thomas onto his back when he saw the glazed bliss starting to filter across Thomas’ face.

Thomas let himself get pushed onto his back, while Newt straddled him, looking pleased with himself, until there was a rapid knocking on their cabin door and they both jerked in surprise at the loud noise and while Thomas worriedly looked at it, Newt’s gaze could have set fire to the damn thing.

Out of the both of them, Newt was the most clothed and he reluctantly removed himself from Thomas’ lap and trudged to the door, he removed the lock and swung the door open after collecting himself and his morning sex was ruined by Gally’s face, who was shifting from foot to foot.

“Believe me,” Gally started, holding his ground, even though a brief moment of fear flickered through him at the dark gaze Newt bestowed upon him, “I did not want to interrupt your time,” his face reddened at the words, “but we need Thomas for a while, just to take note of our journey.”

“It can’t wait?” Newt bitterly questioned, crossing his arms. 

“Unfortunately, no,” Gally said, taking a timid step back when Newt remained silent.

Thomas was pulling on his jeans and shuffled up behind Newt, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, “I’ll try not to take too long, eat some breakfast and I’ll be back before you can miss me or commit murder, whichever you feel most at the moment.”

“What if it’s both at the same time?” Newt raised an eyebrow.  He felt himself simmer out of annoyance when Thomas just blinked at him before bursting into a fit of giggles, gave him another kiss, and started to shove Gally down the path of the cabin to the main center of the village.

“You’re not allowed to leave him alone anymore,” Gally stated when they were far enough away from Newt, who still watched them leave from the doorway.  “It’s for the safety of everyone else here.”

“Something we can agree on,” Thomas nodded to him, slapping Gally a little too harshly on the shoulder.  He jogged ahead to when he saw Minho, Felix, Freya, and Jamie sitting in the meeting house, they were gathered around the table, Vince was there as well, his face expressed that he was serious and the occasional concern came over him as well.

Minho waved to Thomas and patted the vacant spot next to him in welcoming, “Things good with you?”

“Why wouldn’t they be?” Thomas asked him.  He saw that Minho gave him a once over, “Newt didn’t maim me.”

“Shocker there, you don’t remember last night, do you?” Minho almost seemed to be in disbelief.  “As soon as we reached the shore, Newt was nearly about to explode in anger or tears, I wasn’t for sure which because I didn’t stick around.”

“Seemed fine this morning after we talked,” Thomas shrugged at him, attention shifting to Vince, who was walking towards him.  He shook Vince’s hand when the older man looped around to greet him, wishing him a good morning, before watching him take head of the table again; Thomas got comfortable, because he could tell that this meeting was going to last a while.

What felt like two hours, Thomas was barely paying attention anymore, he had his head propped by his hand as he blankly watched Gally continue to rattle off about what they saw, Minho was using Thomas to stay propped up and he had taken to whittling and Thomas had no idea where he found a block of wood in the first place.

He didn’t see what was so important, other than just listing what they saw, but Vince was determined to hear every detail, even what the weather was like over there, and Thomas was about to ask if Vince would prefer an in-depth report of what they saw, rather than just talk about it.

He was starving and was eager to pick up where he left off with Newt in their cabin and all he could really think about was Newt after that.  Thomas could only hope that this meeting adjourned early before he really made a fool of himself.

Thomas was a simple man: he only needed to eat a couple times a day and a constant supply of Newt’s undivided attention.

It seemed that luck was on his side, as Vince ended up calling the meeting to an end, telling them thanks for their report, told them to go eat, and they’d talk more about future explorations in the next couple of weeks.

Thomas shot out of his chair first, he wasn’t a Runner just because Newt appointed him as one either, he was outside in three seconds flat, stretched a bit and stumbled when Minho clapped him on the back and he rolled his eyes when his friend gave him an obvious wink, while jerking his thumb over to Newt, who was sitting on a log, with his younger sister and a couple other kids around Sonya’s age.

Newt waved Thomas over, lifted a bowl and passed it off to him once Thomas settled at his side on the log; he pressed a quick kiss to Thomas’ jaw, and ignored the way his sister grinned teasingly at him, “How was it?”

“Boring,” Thomas said after swallowing a mouthful of chicken and rice.  He wouldn’t tell Newt yet about the possibility of him returning to the ruined lands with his exploring crew, not yet anyway; he had just returned to Newt after a whole month and all he wanted to do was wrap himself around his lover for a few days.

“Insightful,” Newt drawled, poking Thomas in the side.  He still gave Thomas a stare until his boyfriend sighed in defeat and he smiled cutely at him and squirmed when Thomas poked at his sides.

“We just did a recap,” Thomas shrugged at him; he was already getting nervous that Newt would know that he was keeping something.  “Nothing too exciting, the land was in ruins.”

“Is it that bad now?” Sonya asked, sitting on the edge of her seat.  “What about WICKED?”

“Gone,” Thomas told her.  “Nothing but rubble over there, it’s crawling with Cranks.  We did see some people, normal…we think, but they didn’t want anything to do with us.”

Newt squeezed Thomas’ hand lightly in reassurance.

“There’s no hope or trying to salvage anything?” Aris spoke up, he was holding a mug of tea, the steam was wafting up in his face, his grip tightened on his drink when Thomas shook his head at him.  “The rebels destroyed everything…”

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Thomas told him, “the virus is airborne.”

“How did you know that?” Newt asked, remembering that Thomas said the same thing earlier that morning.

“We were told by the people who had figured it out, when the chaos had settled, those who could understand WICKED’s tech, they read those records that remained, it had been documented that the Flare had been airborne a month previous to the destruction of the Last City,” Thomas informed them.  He glanced at Newt briefly, “It had to have been, as those who hadn’t encountered a Crank showed Flare symptoms,” he glanced at Newt’s arm, who unconsciously rubbed at his forearm.

“That’s terrible,” Sonya whispered, she had the same sad face that mirrored Newt’s, and Thomas’ heart throbbed.

“And there’s nothing that we can do?” Aris asked.

“It would have to be discussed if we could do anything further,” Thomas said.  He felt Newt’s sharp, calculative stare and he forced himself not to have a guilty look on his face, “But that’s all I’ve got.  We’ve done enough, we just need to worry about our home now, the outside world can wait.”

It didn’t seem to soothe Sonya or Aris, who both seemed sad, but luckily Harriet had crossed over to them, telling her friends that she was going back to their hut for an early turn in, as she and some of her new friends had been fishing and hiking until sundown.  Sonya and Aris bid Thomas and Newt a goodnight before following their older friend back to their shared hunt, as the trio were still inseparable

Thomas finished off his dinner and took his dishes to the kitchen area and cleaned them, while Newt leaned on the bar, his sight distant, “Hey,” he murmured, “what’s the matter?”

“Nothing, it just sounds terrible what you saw,” Newt frowned.  “There’s nothing left over there…what if we’re the last people who survived this nightmare?”

Thomas didn’t have an answer for him, surely other continents held other immunes, but Thomas didn’t think their cruise ship would have enough fuel to do a whole world expedition; they had been lucky that the shipyard they left the first time still had a fuel station and they topped off their vessel before sailing back home. 

He placed his dishes on the drying rack before walking around the bar and crowded Newt up against it, “Don’t worry yourself sick over it, okay?”

“It’s in my nature to worry,” Newt reminded him, smiling faintly.  He twined his fingers with Thomas’ and shivered when Thomas’ fingers traced his skin, skimming up his spine under his shirt, “Tommy,” Newt murmured, pushing himself into Thomas’ touch.

“We were interrupted earlier,” Thomas murmured, his other hand moved to cup Newt’s face, thumb stroking his cheek. 

“We were,” Newt agreed, eager to move onto a happier moment, “maybe we should go back to that?” he pushed himself up against Thomas, fingers dipping into the waistband of Thomas’ jeans.  He grinned impishly when Thomas grabbed him by the hands and started to tug him back towards their cabin with a boyish grin of his own.

Thomas was pushed through the front door of their cabin, Newt plastered to his front, the door barely closing before Thomas was shoving his hands under Newt’s shirt and pulling it over his head and throwing it to the side.

Newt pushed Thomas back onto their bed, hands already undoing the button and zipper, he moved his hands back up and helped Thomas pull his shirt off, he chuckled when Thomas got himself tangled in his shirt and he eased him out of it, he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to Thomas’ smiling mouth.

Thomas pushed his hands slowly up Newt’s sides; _God,_ he forgot how much he loved touching Newt, he loved how the blonde would clamber into Thomas’ lap like he belonged there—which he did, in Thomas’ opinion—kiss him breathless, “Newt,” he sighed when Newt rocked his hips against his own.  He went to grab at Newt’s hips, but the blonde grabbed his wrists and pinned them down above his head, he let out a soft whine when he wasn’t allowed to touch.

“Patience, Tommy,” Newt teased, he leaned himself down, taking the kiss nice and slow, he would pull back when Thomas tried to make it deeper.  “You’re not easing into it.”

“I missed you,” Thomas breathed, he didn’t fight to gain back control, as he rather liked be held down by Newt, he enjoyed being able to just watch Newt pleasure himself, use him, Thomas liked making people happy, but only Newt in this way.

“I missed you too, Tommy,” Newt murmured, he kissed Thomas slowly once again, dragging it out, he flexed his hold that he had on Thomas’ wrists, who was still compliant under him, taking what Newt gave him.

The Runner didn’t think he was going to last long if Newt kept the steady grating of their hips or mapping the inside of his mouth with slow licks of his tongue.  Thomas knew he and Newt didn’t have sex often, as they mostly enjoyed holding hands, sweet kisses, and the occasional making out under a tree, but Thomas did enjoy their more intimate moments too.

Newt slid down a little lower, he had to release Thomas as he used his hands to tug down Thomas’ pants and boxers, he shed the rest of his own clothes and oh, so slowly moved back up Thomas’ body.  He didn’t mind letting Thomas roll them over until he was on his back, he let out a soft breath when Thomas sucked dark hickies into his skin, starting as the base of his throat, nipping at his collarbones, nosing down to his chest, warm lips brushing the sensitive skin of his stomach that trembled, Newt couldn’t stop himself from tangling his fingers into Thomas’ hair.

Thomas didn’t much encouragement to take Newt into his mouth and he never got tired of hearing Newt’s soft gasp of his name and the wrenched moan that came from his lover.  He bobbed his head, sucking slow and he had to stop himself from choking when Newt had thrust up into his mouth, he had to let go and finished Newt by gripping him and gave steady tugs, until Newt came with a muffled cry, the crook of his arm hushing some of the sound.

“Fuck me,” Newt growled, sitting up, tugging Thomas onto him, he could taste himself on Thomas’ tongue and that got him even more riled up.  He moved to his knees, he was digging behind their bed where they knocked the bottle of lube back a few weeks ago around the same time Thomas made the engagement necklace for Newt, he felt Thomas moving up his back, it was difficult to focus on the task at hand when Thomas was kissing down his shoulder blades, pressing open mouthed kisses down his spine, while feeling Thomas’ dick sliding against his ass; he lucked out and found it, plus a sock he had been missing, but he could care less about the article of clothing right now.

Thomas fumbled with the bottle when Newt had shoved it into his hands and he made quick work of it, he eased Newt onto his back, he kissed the blonde while he carefully fingered him open, he could taste blood from when Newt nipped his bottom lip too hard when he found the spot that made Newt feel good and massaged the area until Newt snapped at him to hurry up, “I thought you wanted to take this slow,” Thomas reminded in a coquettish tone, the words hot in Newt’s ear.

“Thomas, I swear—”

The Runner slid home before Newt could even finish the threat and he sucked in a sharp breath when Newt tugged sharply at his hair and bit at his shoulder.  Thomas found a steady rhythm that appeased Newt enough that he wasn’t making Thomas be the one on his back, while Newt found what he wanted by riding Thomas.

Newt’s legs were practically vices around Thomas’ waist, he barely let Thomas slide out of him.  He knew Thomas was getting close by the way his hips stuttered and his breathing became a little ragged, “Yes, Tommy, _yes_ ,” Newt chanted wantonly.  Newt arched up against Thomas when his lover muffled his cry against his neck and the blonde ran a soft hand down Thomas’ back.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Thomas groaned, hot breath puffing against Newt’s tender neck.  He slowly pulled out and sucked his wounded bottom lip into his mouth when the blonde let out a shuddery gasp at the sensation and moved back to kiss Newt slowly.  His head hurt a little when Newt had nearly tugged out his hair, but he’d deal with it, as he loved it when Newt enjoyed himself, “Should I vanish for months at a time for this to happen more often?”

Newt gave him a mostly breathless laugh, running a hand through his sexed-up hair, “Tommy, if you do that, I swear you’ll get nothing.”

“Hmm,” Thomas hummed, nosing along Newt’s neck, “I somehow doubt that.”

 “Cheeky, aren’t you?” Newt questioned him.  “I might just have to take care of that.”

“Yea?” Thomas asked, a challenge in his eyes that Newt easily matched.

It was in that moment that both boys were extremely grateful that their cabin was a little ways off from the rest of the village, thanks to Gally skillful planning and Minho's consistent whining.


End file.
